To Bring You Back
by Tiffr
Summary: “I had to come back,” Draco whispered. “Don't try to understand.” And as Harry saw Draco sigh, saw his eyes clench shut, he knew. Draco hadn't come back for his mum. His dignity. The truth. He came back for Ginny.
1. Morning Coffee

A/N: I just finished reading Charles Dicken's "A Tale of Two Cities" in my English class, and obviously, you guys can tell that I've had much too much time to dwell on "what ifs." So yeah, this is just a story that was brooding around my head as I read this wonderful masterpiece-a classic y'all should read! 

~-~-~-~-~-~

To Bring You Back

~-~-~-~-~-~

summary: "I had to come back," Draco whispered. "You wouldn't understand." Harry fumed, clenching his wand painfully as he shouted, "What type of idiot are you! To come back here, knowing that you'd be killed! Do you have anything to live for?!" Draco gave him a sad smile, chuckling as he replied, "That's why I'm here, Pothead." And Harry knew. He hadn't come back for his mum. His dignity. The truth. He had come back for Ginny.

~-~-~-~-~-~

"Master Malfoy?"

"What is it," Draco spat, rising from his bed in an unhurried manner. "It's....bleeding 5:30 in the morning! What the bloody hell could you want with me now?!"

"I'm sorry, Master Malfoy, but your mother ordered that this letter be delivered immediately." The young girl put the letter on his bedside table hastily, scared of what hex her master might put upon her. "Y-your breakfast will be ready shortly, if you wi-"

"No, just leave," Draco whispered, rising out of his lavishly adorned bed, his fingers running through his blonde hair nervously. Whimpering, the young servant nodded, bowing before running out of her master's chambers. Trembling slightly, Draco walked to his bedside table, staring at the familiar scrawling on the outside of the letter. Licking his dry lips and swallowing, he picked it up, the crisp paper feeling rough in his hand.

Opening the envelope with a Malfoy crested opener and laying it on the table, Draco began to read. His brow furrowing, Draco knew what he had to do. Calling for the young girl, who was in his chambers only moments before, he stabbed the blunt knife into the envelope, breathing heavily. 

"Pack my clothes," he ordered hoarsely, swallowing once more as he stuffed the letter into his coat pocket. "We're leaving for London."

~-~-~-~-~-~

Harry Potter sat in his backyard, staring aimlessly into the sky. How life had come to this, he didn't know. His eyes reflected the triumphant joy of spring, yet triumph was far from his grasp.

"Daddy?" a small voice whispered, and Harry looked down to see his daughter, Chloe, gazing up at him sadly. Smiling slightly, he raised her up onto his knee, sighing into her hair as she wrapped her small arms around his neck.

"Where's uncle Ron, Daddy?" Chloe asked, her green eyes blinking at her father. Seeing the tears gathering in his eyes, Chloe began crying as well, whispering, "Don't cry, Daddy."

"I'm sorry, Chloe," Harry said, wiping his tears away slowly. "Uncle Ron...he's in a better place."

"Is he in heaven?"

"Yeah, Chloe..."

"That means he's an angel now, right? With wings and a yellow hoola hoop on his head?" Laughing softly, Harry smiled, nodding. "Don't cry, Daddy," Chloe whispered, smiling up at her father. "Aunt Hermy said that Uncle Ron is going where he deserves to go." Noticing the shocked expression on her father's face, she smiled even more broadly before finishing. "She said that Uncle Ron was too good for all of us. Like Mommy was too good for us. I'll miss him, won't you, Daddy?"

Harry, gaping at her daughter, shook himself out of his stupor and smiled, breathing in deeply as he looked up at the clouds.

"Yeah, Chloe, I'll miss Ron too."

The two sat there for a while, staring into the sky. Harry, remembering the best of times, the worst of times that he and his best mate had shared; invisibility cloaks, Hermione, girls, adventures, near death, side by side combat, butterbeers, the Burrow, Hogwarts. Chloe, remembering the laughs and hugs and kisses, the smell that was distinctly Uncle Ron, the Christmas visits, the presents.

Sighing, Harry wondered why Ron had to be sacrificed.

How life had come to this.

~-~-~-~-~-~

"What's the meaning of this!" Hermione screamed, her face as red as her blotchy eyes. "What the hell are you guys telling me!"

"We're s-sorry, Mrs. Weasley, but-"

"Voldemort has been killed! Murdered! By definition, out of existence! And now you're telling me that he's somehow back?!"

"No, not at all miss, what we're saying is-"

"And right when my husband was murdered by a hound of deatheaters, you come to my house, in the middle of the night, the day after his funeral, to tell me that you have evidence to believe that Voldemort killed my husband?!"

"N-no, if you would just listen-"

"You're the one who has to listen! How dare you come barging into my house assuming that I'm going to accept these words of idiocy spilling out of your insignificant mouths, that somehow-"

"Hermione." Hermione whipped around, her angry eyes searching in the dark.

"What the hell do you want," she spat, her hands clenching her wand convulsively. "And how the bloody hell did you get into my house!"

"Hermione," Harry said again, his green eyes boring into hers as he stepped forward, his jaw set. "Please, 'Mione, just-"

"Don't you 'Mione' me!" Hermione screamed, stepping slightly backwards as she pointed a finger at Harry's chest. "Don't you fucking dare!"

"Hermione," Harry tried again, reaching out to lay his hands on her shoulders, when she sprung her empty hand backwards and spiraled it to smack Harry on the cheek. Ignoring the stinging pain, Harry stepped forward again, enveloping Hermione in a hug.

"Let go of me!" Hermione shrieked, attempting to escape Harry's grasp. "Don't you fucking touch me! Get your filthy hands off me!"

"Hermione, I'm sorry," Harry whispered into her ear, his face buried in her hair. "I'm sorry."

"I don't need your bloody pity!" Hermione screamed, punching at Harry's chest, kicking his shins, doing anything possible to escape his hold on her. "I don't want your fucking pity!" But it was when she said this that the tears began to escape her eyes, flowing down her cheeks freely as she became too exhausted to fight her best friend. "I don't fucking want it!"

"I know," Harry choked out, and Hermione could feel something wet sliding down her shoulder, could feel Harry trembling. Finally laying her head on his shoulder and embracing him desperately, Hermione closed her eyes, hating herself.

"I don't want it..." she whispered, and Harry rubbed her back, glaring at the two aurors who had arrived at Hermione's house. Quickly taking their cue, they stepped out of the door and closed it behind them, the door clicking into place. Hermione stepped backwards, wiping her eyes hurriedly when she finally looked up into his exhausted face, the face she once looked to for hope, for encouragement. 

The face that she depended on so heavily.

"Hermione," Harry whispered, a tear running down his cheek. "There's something you have to know about Ron's death."

"What is it?" she whispered back, taking a finger and wiping the tear away.

"He was murdered by a deatheater," Harry said, swallowing hard as he began to tremble once more.

"I know that," Hermione said, her brow furrowing.

"No, you don't understand," Harry replied, licking his lips nervously before croaking out, "It was Malfoy, Hermione."

"M-Malfoy?"

"Lucius killed Ron."

~-~-~-~-~-~

"I don't believe it." Ginny crossed her legs, her brown eyes glaring at Harry's. "I just don't, Harry!" Harry sighed, rubbing his temples as the door to the restaurant creaked upon with a jingle. "Draco had no part in it."

"Regardless of his part in it, he is the only one who may be corresponding with Lucius that we know of. He knows things that we don't, Gin, and we have to find it out."

"But Harry, we don't even know where Draco is. He..." Ginny swallowed, moving her noodles around aimlessly with her fork. "He left, remember?" Harry looked at Ginny for a moment, his eyes searching hers, before nodding mutely and turning his eyes to the door of the café.

Ginny's head snapped up as she heard the sound of breaking china. Harry had dropped his coffee cup, the brown liquid splashing over the floor as Harry stared at a point beyond her head. Yet before Ginny could turn around she heard footsteps and suddenly there was a figure standing next to her, his stormy eyes unreadable.

"Hello, Virginia."

~-~-~-~-~-~

Reviewing's good for the soul...


	2. Worthless

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! A certain anonymous reviewer reminded me of a certain spelling mistake–I am so sorry I misspelled Voldie's name! How horrible can I be–I really apologize for that. I've also gotten some feedback that this story is a bit confusing–I'd appreciate it if y'all would dictate what exactly was confusing. Is it the quick scene changes? Or maybe just the fact that it started in the middle of things–or it is merely the lack of information?

All you anonymous reviewers, thanks so much for your feedback. Unfortunately, I can't personally acknowledge any questions or comments you might have, so...sorry.

Isabelle Marie, harryloveshermione2003, Draco's Gurl, AnimalLover947, strawberry shortcake, and clanmalfoy, the answer to who Harry's wife was will be answered soon. I guess I'm that type of person who indirectly hints at a lot of stuff; I hate it when books bluntly give away the ending. So yeah, sorry I can't tell you yet! Hopefully you'll be able to figure it out on your own though *winkwink* Also of mention, although I had hoped that I made this painfully clear, Hermione was married to Ron.

Also, clanmalfoy, the answer about the G/D-ness will be answered later. Be prepared to hunt for hints, like with the identity of Chloe's mother.

Hilary, there MIGHT be some H/Hr-goodiness. I'm not sure if I want it to go that way...but I'll think about it, lol.

Kayters, I think you're the only one who actually liked (or mentioned that they like) the abrupt scene changes. It's more movie ish, I agree, but hey–it's just how I write!

BabyD: Nope, she's not corresponding with him! Nice guess though!

Thanks to dracosgurl159, Draca, Cindergirl, Kim, Estaria, Nara, darkcharlie, LockaBlack, and Draco'sbabe137 for your feedback!

~-~-~-~-~-~

To Bring You Back

Chapter Two: Worthless

~-~-~-~-~-~

summary: "I had to come back," Draco whispered. "You wouldn't understand." Harry fumed, clenching his wand painfully as he shouted, "What type of idiot are you! To come back here, knowing that you'd be killed! Do you have anything to live for?!" Draco gave him a sad smile, chuckling as he replied, "That's why I'm here, Pothead." And Harry knew. He hadn't come back for his mum. His dignity. The truth. He had come back for Ginny.

~-~-~-~-~-~

"Hello, Virginia." 

Ginny swallowed hard, her fork clattering into her plate. Harry swiftly got up, his hand clenched around his wand. 

"Malfoy," Harry said, eyeing Draco.

"Pothead," Draco replied, giving him a side glance. "I see that you still haven't learned your manners. If you can't tell, I'm trying to have a private conversation."

"Well I'm sorry, Malfoy," Ginny spat, rising as well. Draco turned his eyes back on her, narrowing them slightly at the bitterness in her tone. "But I don't have time for your words. Harry, let's go." As Ginny turned to leave, however, Draco reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me!" 

"Virginia, we need to talk," Draco whispered into her ear, his hot breath tickling her neck.

"Well I'm sorry, Draco, but I don't–"

"Please."

Ginny froze, her brown eyes going wide as she relaxed. Draco stared at her, his face expressionless. It was the desperation in Draco's voice that had stopped her from escaping. 

"So now you need to talk?" she finally said, and in his shock he let go of her arm. Grabbing her coat, she threw Harry a look and walked briskly out of the café, her red hair billowing out behind her.

"Damnit," Harry heard Draco say.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy," Harry whispered, his eyes still on the door after watching Ginny's exit. "Why now?" Draco sighed, his hands resting in his pockets as he swallowed.

"I needed to see her one last time."

~-~-~-~-~-~

Hermione brushed her hair out of her face, tendrils sticking to her tears as they rolled down her cheek. Sniffing, she reached into her pocket and grabbed a locket, Ron's last present to her.

_"You will remember me when I'm gone, won't you?"_

Hermione clenched her eyes shut, her arm falling loosely to her side as she remembered the last time she had ever talked to her husband.

_"Hermione, listen to me."_

She hated herself for not understanding. For not knowing that something was going to happen. All the damn signs! Everything Ron had said, and yet Hermione still couldn't grasp it. Still couldn't do anything. 

_"I love you..."_

Still couldn't save him.

_"Hermione?"_

She wanted to forget. Desperately wanted to erase her pain. Her dreams, her nightmares, were plagued with his smiling face, the ache in her heart.

_"Promise me something."_

But she didn't want to forget. Slowly, she knew, she would forget his smile. His touch. His beautiful eyes. She would forget him.

_"Learn to let go. Revenge isn't worth it."_

Hermione clenched the locket harder in her palm, allowing the soft breeze to kiss her tear stained cheeks as the sun's warmth embraced her.

_"I'll see you sooner than you think. Don't worry, like you usually do."_

Hermione turned around slowly, making her way back home.

_"I'll never really leave you, Hermione. Don't fight it."_

Her footsteps crossed her old ones in the freshly paved mud as she made her way through the woods behind the Burrow.

_"I'll wait for you. Destiny had a different plan for you...something so much more...magical."_

Hermione's eyes lifted up to the sky, the clouds hiding the sun from her view.

_"You don't know how much I'll miss you."_

Slowly, she closed her eyes, suddenly desperate for his touch.

_"I'll be there, Hermione."_

A soft prickling on her shoulder, then her knee, tickling. Hermione opened her eyes, amazed to see what was around her.

Red autumn leaves were falling over her, the breeze carrying them to shower her.

_"I love you. Don't ever forget that."_

~-~-~-~-~-~

"What do you mean, see her one _last_ time?" Harry asked, his eyes tearing away from Ginny to stare at Draco. 

"It's none of your business, Potter," Draco muttered, sighing.

"It is too my damn business," Harry breathed, taking two long strides to face Draco. "You leave her and all of a sudden come back, just to leave again."

"You wouldn't understand, Potter. I just...had to see her." Harry snorted.

"That makes it sound like you love her, you know."

"I know."

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Love her."

"Love who?"

"Love Ginny." Draco didn't answer, his grey eyes staring into Harry's green ones. Finally, he blinked, shaking himself out of his stupor and shrugging delicately.

"I don't know." Lifting his head up, soft tendrils of blonde hair cascaded down his forhead.

"Then why the fuck did you come back?"

"I told you already, Potter, you wouldn't understand." Draco turned to leave when a hand clamped on his shoulder, pulling him back around.

"Malfoy..." Harry said, struggling to find the right words. Draco shrugged Harry's hand off, sneering slightly at his situation.

"Look, since you're so desperate to know," Draco began, his eyes finding sanctuary on the window. "This is the end for me. I know it. And for some bloody reason, I had to come and see her. Just to remind myself, I guess."

"Remind yourself of what?"

"Just...a reminder of what could have been."

~-~-~-~-~-~

Hermione sauntered into the Burrow, the smell of happiness invading her senses.

Sure, happiness wasn't a smell. Or so people thought. But people also thought magic didn't exist. That love didn't exist. That miracles didn't exist.

Hermione stepped out of her boots, dropping them delicately next to the door as she pulled her long hair into a ponytail. Noticing a certain redhead sitting at the kitchen table, Hermione smiled slightly, sighing as she went to sit next to her.

"Ginny, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked, noticing Ginny's red, puffy eyes. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Ginny said defiantly, sniffing.

"Now Ginny," Hermione began. "You know better than that."

"Really, Herm, nothing happened." Hermione gave Ginny a side glance, and noticing the way Ginny stroked the necklace she was wearing, Hermione knew what had happened.

"Did Draco come back?" Hermione asked quietly. Ginny froze, her eyes darting up to meet Hermione's nervously.

"W-what?" she stuttered, and Hermione laid her hand on Ginny's, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Did Draco come back?" Hermione repeated, and Ginny nodded, her eyes swarming up with more tears.

"What did that bastard want with you?" 

"He...oh, Hermione, I don't know!"

"Did he beg and grovel for forgiveness?"

"He wanted to talk...he said sorry..."

"Well, sorry just isn't good enough." Hermione frowned, her face set in frustration. "He doesn't deserve your forgiveness. Not after what he did."

"Maybe I just was expecting too much, you know. I mean, how could I seriously think that he loved me?"

"Ginny..."

"I mean, who would give up his inheritance, family, _blood_, for me? It's just...idiotic."

"No, not at all."

"It would never have worked out anyway. I'm...glad...it ended this way."

"Ginny–"

"No, really, Hermione. Quite happy."

~-~-~-~-~-~

"The end?" Draco ignored this.

"Potter, I also came to see you."

"Wha–"

"Deatheaters are regrouping. My...father...he's revolting. He's going to break out of Azkaban anytime now, and he's planning on somehow building his own world, own society, one where darkness dominates. I'm going to try and save my mother."

"But your mum's in–"

"I know where she is, thank you. I'm going to save her, Potter. And I know that this is where it all ends. For me, at least. Look, I'm...sorry."

"About what?"

"About Weasley." Harry's face paled. "I never did get to tell him I was sorry. Missed the funeral too. I just wanted to let you know, at least, that I was. You know...sorry." Harry didn't respond. "Wea...Ron, he was...a good man. The world'll miss him."

"Yeah," Harry croaked out, his green eyes blazing as he looked up to meet Draco's.

"I'm aware, Potter, that...my father was the one who killed him." Draco waited for Harry to nod, and when he finally did, Draco continued. "I also wanted to let you know that I never wished this on him."

"I know, Malfoy."

"I never hated him."

"Yeah."

"Never hated you, either. Or Granger."

"Malfoy–"

"I can't believe these bloody words are coming out of my bleeding mouth."

"Look–"

"But seeing as I'm going to Hell anyway..."

"You aren't going–"

"Take care of Ginny for me, Potter," Draco growled, his eyes dimming. "She deserves someone to love her."

"Wha–" But before Harry could ask anything else, Draco had disapparated, leaving no trail to follow.

~-~-~-~-~-~

"It's not like I loved him, you know..." Ginny whispered meaninglessly. "Not like I cared..." Hermione remained silent, deep inside her own thoughts.

"I just...I hate him," Ginny muttered, her eyes tearing up once more. "I hope he dies. Dies in his own despair."

"You don't really mean that, Gin," Hermione whispered.

"No, you're right Hermione." There was a brief silence. "I loved him..."

_"I love you, Ginny. I'd give up anything for you..."_

"...but that's worthless too."

~-~-~-~-~-~

reviewing's good for the soul....

  
  



	3. Savior

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I was hoping to reach the 50 review mark buut I guess I didn't make my happy limit, lol. I guess that just means I gotta add on that extra to the reviews for this chapter nudges.

Darkcharlie, all will come in good time. This story's sorta sad, not really a lotta happy stuff happening...I feel bad about that...hmm..the only thing I'm decent at writing is depressing. Sorta sad...but I'll try to add a little bit of light!

Ravaran, that's a real interesting theory. I like the way you think...

Momentyne, I hope Draco doesn't die before he sees Ginny either! lol.

Liz21, thanks for ur input on my fast scene changes. And I definitely agree, I know exactly where Ginny is coming from with the whole ignoring-feeling thing. Happens to the best of us, doesn't it?

DarkenedQuasar, there we go! Thanks for that anonymous tip!

HarrylovesHermione2003, laila, you're just desperate for some good H/Hr aren't you?! So am I! Let's just see if it works out...I'll definitely be trying it out.

Animallover947, I hope that Draco isn't TOO OoC. I like to think that even Drakie has to have a sweet side to him...as rarely as it comes out. And here the new chapter is! Sorry about the delay!

Thanks to sweetazuga423, Chikkalaura, kody, Ailleann, frecklegirl87, Luxe Quartermaine, Draco's Gurl, mila and Animallover947 for your support!

-----

To Bring You Back

Chapter Three: Savior

-----

"Are you aware of what 

You make me feel, baby

Right now I feel invisible to you

Like I'm not real...

...I was left to cry there

Nothing outside there

Grinning with a lost stare

That's when I decided...

Why should I care

Cause you weren't there

When I was scared

I was so alone...

...You need to listen

I'm starting to trip

I'm losing my grip

and I'm in this thing alone."

-Avril Lavigne, "Losing Grip"

-----

"S-sir?" the young servant whimpered as Draco calmly walked out of the café. "Are you ready, sir?"

"Yes," Draco replied, scanning the streets. "Quite ready."

"Sir, may I ask, sir, um..."

"Out with it," Draco snapped, his eyes narrowing at the trembling girl before him.

"Who was the woman who stormed out a bit earlier?" Draco didn't answer for a time, calculating his answer until he muttered, "No one. She's absolutely no one."

"That was Ginny Weasley, wasn't it?"

"How do you know her?"

"She was engaged to Harry Potter a while back, wasn't she? It was all over the wizarding news, I couldn't turn my head without seeing her face." Draco's shoulders turned rigid.

"Yes, well, that didn't turn out the way it was supposed to, did it," Draco replied, nearly sneering. 

"That's true," the young girl, said, frowning slightly. "What ever happened to the engagement? They looked so happy."

"Obviously it wasn't happy enough."

"D-did you know her, sir?"

"Yes, I once did."

"What does she have to do with you, sir?"

"What makes you think she had anything to do with me?"

"You have a picture of her in your room, sir. In a gold frame. The only other one is a picture of your mum, so I assumed–"

"A rule of life," Draco interrupted, snarling, "is to _never_ assume." Draco took out pocket watch, and after cursing under his breath, motioned for the young girl to follow him. "We're late."

-----

"Daddy!" Chloe yelled upon seeing Harry walk into the Burrow. Running to him she engulfed his legs with a hug, laughing as Harry picked her up and carried her into the kitchen under his arm.

"Harry," Hermione breathed, smiling as she saw him enter.

"Daddy, I made a picture for you!" Chloe said, squirming for release. "I want to show you my picture, Daddy!"

"All right, go get it," Harry said, setting Chloe on the ground and watching her zoom upstairs.

"Thanks for watching her today," Harry said, sliding into the chair opposite Hermione's and rubbing his temples.

"It's been no problem, Harry. Besides, she's family."

"She is?"

"Of course." Harry smiled, resting his hand on top of Hermione's and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"How are you?" Harry asked, his eyes turning serious.

"I'm...better."

"That's good."

"And you?"

"I've...I'm getting better. Well, no, not really." There was a brief moment of silence before Harry said, "I talked to Malfoy today."

"Ginny mentioned it."

"Did Ginny stop by?"

"Of course, Harry, the girl lives here."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Was she okay?"

"Of course, Harry. She just saw the love of her life for the first time in years and was jolly good about it."

"It was just a question, I mean–"

"She's fine," Hermione interrupted. "She just needs time."

"More time, you mean." Hermione gave Harry a stern look, and Harry sighed, rubbing his temples once more.

"Draco...acted quite bizarre today."

"Oh? As if suddenly appearing isn't bizarre enough."

"Hermione, no, just listen to me. He...he acted like this was the last time I was going to talk to him. He mentioned something about deatheaters, and said something about Lucius breaking out of Azkaban and making his own society. Draco acted like he came here to say goodbye."

"What on Earth?"

"I know. He also said to take good care of Ginny. That makes me think that maybe, he means it. Malfoy's never said anything of the sort to me before."

"But still, Harry–"

"He also said," Harry began, his voice cracking once more, "that he never meant for anything to happen to Ron this way, and that he was sorry for what his dad did. That he didn't hate any of us, and–"

"Look, Daddy! Look!" Chloe had whisked herself to Harry's side, brandishing a piece of parchment.

Chloe had drawn a picture of a blond haired stick figure holding the hand of a red haired stick figure, the two of them smiling as a black bird sailed over the two of them in the sunlight. 

"That's Aunt Ginny, and that's Blackie, and that's Malfy, and–"

"What?" Harry asked, his eyes narrowing at what Chloe had just said. "That's who?"

"Malfy!"

"Who's Malfy, Chloe?"

"I don't know, but he was in my dream last night!"

"He...was?"

"Yes! There was someone crying in a corner and I walked to him, and I said, "Mister, are you okay?" and he looked up and he said, "Who are you?" and I said, "I'm Chloe, who are you?" and he said, "I'm Draklo. Draklo Malfy." And I said, "Dra-Drae-Draaaaa–" and he said, "You can call me Malfy," and I said, "Malfy?" and he said, "Or that." And I said, "Do you need help, mister?" and he said, "No, Chloe, I'm pewfectkly fine," and I said, "No you aren't, you're crying," and he said, "I am not crying," and I said, "But then you're sad," and he said, "I'm not sad," and I said, "Why are you crying?" and he said, "Because I lost her," and I said, "Who did you lose?" and he said, "Ginny" and I said, "Aunt Ginny?" and he said, "Do you know her?" and I said, "Yes, she knows my daddy," and he said, "Who's your daddy?" and I said, "Hawee Potta," and he said, "Oh" and then I woke up!"

"Chloe..." Hermione said slowly, staring at the picture. "What does the picture mean, sweetie?"

"Well," Chloe began, happily pointing at Ginny and Draco. "They're in wove, and they're happy, see? I think Malfy loved Aunt Ginny, Daddy, he was crying and looked so sad about losing her, but I dunno how he lost her. And then Blackie, Blackie's my birdie, he's protecting them, see? Because I think they need someone to save them." 

Harry was speechless, before Hermione whispered, "You know, she could see things too."

"Who?"

"It must have gotten passed down," Hermione whispered, ignoring Harry. "Genes. Maybe it is a hereditary thing. I never thought...believed..."

"It's a beautiful picture, Chloe," Harry said, rather loudly, as he took the picture from Chloe's eager grasp and ruffling Chloe's hair rather absentmindedly. "Could you leave me and Hermione alone for a little bit, go upstairs and draw some more pictures or play with–"

"Okay!"

But it was while Harry was staring at the picture and Hermione was muttering under her breath that Dumbledore's head popped into the fireplace, looking as sullen as he did when he finally confessed to Harry the truth about him and Voldermort.

-----

"Draco Malfoy," Draco said to the receptionist. "I'm here to see my mother, Narcissa Malfoy?"

"M-Malfoy?" the woman stuttered, suddenly looking terrified at Draco.

"Yes, Malfoy," Draco replied, exasperately. "Now, may I see my mother?"

"O-of course...just put your wand right here, and f-fill in this information right here.." Draco frowned while he inserted his wand into a holder, grabbing a quill and writing out the necessary information. "She's in room 2112, but–"

Draco, ignoring the stuttering receptionist, marched down the hallways of St. Mungo's to see his mother.

-----

"There's been a breakout, Harry," Dumbledore whispered. "We need you and Hermione here immediately."

"Who was it?"

"Lucius Malfoy."

-----

"Mum," Draco whispered, opening the door. He saw his mother leaning against a window, her hand pressed up against the glass as she peered outside. "Mum?"

"Draco?" she asked, twirling around to face her son. "Is it...is it really you?"

"Of course." Narcissa smiled, her once beautiful face aged with sadness.

"It's been a long time, Draco."

"I...I know."

"Of course, I knew that you wouldn't come here. Couldn't, darling, come here."

"Mum–"

"Where's Lucius, Draco? Where's my husband?"

"I'm right here, Narcissa." 

-----

Harry swallowed. "What?"

"He's escaped. We need all the aurors we can get on this case...Harry, I don't think you understand the importance of this escape. Lucius was rumored to have been planning something. What he was planning we have no idea, but we can safely assume that it isn't–"

"We'll be there."

-----

Draco twirled around, his stormy eyes staring into the eyes he inherited from his father.

"Draco," Lucius muttered, his tone cold and bitter. "What are you doing here."

"I came to see you," Draco whispered, his eyes narrowing.

"See me? See me?! Ha!" Lucius barked, his rancorous smile never reaching his eyes. "How could you have known."

"You'd be surprised, I'm sure."

"Oh, but of course. Ickle Draco, the new pet of Dumbledore. A disgrace to the Malfoy name."

"No, father, that privilege was given to your undoing." Lucius Malfoy stepped up to Draco and slapped him, a muscle twitching in his left cheek.

"Don't you ever, ever disgrace my presence ever again, boy," Lucius spat.

"I did what you told me to do," Draco muttered, his fists clenching. "Now, you have to keep your side of the bargain."

"And I will," Lucius whispered, regaining his composure. "A Malfoy always keeps a promise. Especially to his own...blood. The Weasley won't be touched."

"What are you planning on doing, father," Draco spat, clenching his jaw. "Because whatever it is, you'll get yours in Hell."

"I don't believe such tone is necessary when talking to me," Lucius said, a sadistic grin spreading across his face. "I am, after all, saving the one thing you care about most. Your dirty mudblood lover."

"Don't you ever call her that."

"But she is one, is she not? How she brainwashed you, grabbed away from your rightful destiny...that bitch would be getting what she deserved...but...as I promised...she will live, unscathed." Draco nodded, swallowing.

"Now, Draco, I'm glad you're here. Now's time for a new bargain."

"A new bargain?" Lucius crossed the room in four strides and took Narcissa by her throat, yanking her head back and exposing her neck. "What the hell are you doing!"

"Lucius?" Narcissa whispered, her blue eyes wide and fearful. "Lucius, wh-what are you doing..."

"You do what I tell you to do," Lucius began, slowly, "or I will kill her."

"Lucius, i-it's me...you're wife?" Narcissa muttered, tears streaming down her face. "Narcissa?"

"Shut the fuck up, woman," Lucius growled.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Draco exclaimed, swallowing hard. "She–"

"Will be dead unless you comply." There was a moment's silence in where only Lucius' heavy breathing, Narcissa's quiet sobs, and Draco's knuckles cracking could be heard.

"Fine."

-----

reviewing's good for the soul...

A/N: And no, EW, Trelawny is NOT, I repeat NOOOOT Harry's deceased wife! EW!


	4. important author's notes

Sorry about this, but currently all my fics are at www.portkey.org . For some reason I've been having trouble updating on fanfic, and it's just getting too bothersome. So I've updated an awful lot on portkey if anyone here is interested, just do a search for "Tiffr" (that's my penname there too) and you'll see my stories. Same as here as of now, but updated. Hope to see you there! (if you leave a review, make sure to tell me in it! I would appreciate it!)

Thanks for everything you guys.


End file.
